


My Body Craves Your Warmth

by nursal1060



Series: Kylux (Kylo Ren/Armitage Hux) AUs [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Hux, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Bodily urges, Body Dysphoria, Body Exploration, Bottom Kylo Ren, Breeding, Denial of Feelings, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Space Boyfriends, First Kiss, First Order, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Masturbation, Gentleness, Gratuitous Smut, Hormones, Hux Has No Chill, Hux gives him his first time, Knotting, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo has never been in heat, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Big Bang, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Necessary Sex, Neediness, Omega Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Scent blockers, Secret Relationship, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Slightly non-con, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux, Top Hux, Verbal Humiliation, Virgin Kylo Ren, bottom kylo, omega kylo, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Kylo Ren has been repressing his omega urges for years in the First Order. However, with the arrival of General Hux, a proud and open Alpha, Kylo's body goes into heat.Will Hux use this to control him or does he want something more?





	My Body Craves Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, I decided to write even more smutty Kylux ;)  
> I actually haven't seen the movies all the way through ^^; But from what I have seen, these two could very likely benefit with a dom/sub style or an ABO relationship. 
> 
> Half of this fic was written a while before the second half. As a result, there is a tone shift between the beginning and end, I hope it doesn't detract too much from the story!
> 
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated! They always make my day! <3

The First Order was very open of the Alpha-Beta-Omega dynamics of normal society, something that most people felt ashamed of. The members could either engage in their bodily needs with one another when they were not on missions, or could use scent and hormone blockers to keep functioning as normal.

Kylo Ren was one such person on the ship. He had been taking hormone and scent blockers from a young age, keeping his body’s hormones from getting in the way of his job as leader on the Starkiller. Kylo had been tempted by others, but he kept his distance from all of them so he would be able to do his job effectively.

That was until General Armitage Hux joined the First Order. The ginger haired man was unlike any others. He took hormone blockers, but not scent ones like Kylo did. Hux’s powerful, alpha smell was not unnoticed by anyone in the fleet. The man was proud to be an alpha, and he let his smell waft around the halls as a sign of pride.

Kylo found himself struggling to deal with the powerful smell of alpha on Hux every day. They held equal places of authority within the Order, so they had no choice but to spend time around one another, even if they argued constantly. Kylo kept his helmet on in the General’s presence and tried to filter out the powerful smell every time the two argued.

One day, after a long meeting with Snoke ended, Kylo quickly fled from Hux, who was speaking to him, to his room. Hux was confused as he saw the men in the helmet clutch his stomach and run as fast as he could manage. The simple smell of powerful alpha Hux at his particular point in his cycle had suddenly caused Kylo to go into heat again, despite the hormone and scent blockers in his body. He hadn’t experienced a cycle since he was prepubescent, so he struggled to get into his room and lock the door in time.

Kylo panted, quickly getting his helmet off and tearing his robes away from him. Everything felt too hot on him, it was unbearable. Kylo felt the slick between his legs long before he shed his underwear and was entirely naked. Kylo dropped onto his bed, shaking as his body went into heat for the first time in over a decade. His body felt too warm, it hurt.

Kylo grunted, “I can’t stop this...Grandfather...forgive me...I have...to let me...body control me…” He spread his bare knees, seeing his already overly erect cock standing proudly against his pale abdomen. Kylo pressed his index and middle fingers of his left hand into his mouth as his right hand slowly palmed his cock. Kylo groaned, feeling incredibly overstimulated at every minimal touch.

Kylo arched as he spilled cum on his stomach for the first time in years, “Ah...H-Hux...Hux…!” As Kylo caught his breath, he smelled alpha again, among hearing footsteps coming near. Moving his eyes, he could see familiar ginger hair as the General entered his quarters.

Hux tsked at Kylo, approaching slowly, “The Great Kylo Ren...is an omega? Pitiful. Your body clearly desires more than you’re allowing it.” Hux unbuttoned his collar, his scent intensifying and filling the room immediately.

Kylo covered his nose and mouth, trying to get the smell out of his nose, crossing his legs, and saying in a softened whimper, “No...p-please l-leave…”

Hux slowly removed his overcoat, approaching slowly and dangerously, “You know you don’t mean that. Your body desires me and I have been awaiting to show you how a true alpha breeds.” Hux approached closer, and Kylo whined, trying to back away. Hux ordered, “Present yourself like a proper omega.” Kylo was so intoxicated by Hux’s alpha pheromones that his body obeyed. Kylo turned over, on his hands and knees with his ass in the air, presenting his slicked butt to the ginger haired general. His hole felt so empty, so warm and wet.

Kylo softly whined as he shook his butt, “Please...Hux...Hux…” Hux continued to undress slowly, barely acknowledging the needy omega in the room. Hux was also put into a rut by Kylo’s raging hormones, but he wasn’t going to lower his guard or drop the closely-controlled demeanor he had built up. Once Hux was naked, he moved forward, spanking Kylo and kneading his butt cheeks. The black haired man whined, holding the sheets as he stayed in his submissive position. He wanted to be fucked, he wanted Hux to fuck him.

Hux hissed as he grabbed Kylo’s hair and pulled his head up, “Who do you want to fuck you?”

Kylie gasped and begged, “Y-You...Hux...alpha...please!”

Hux grinned and said, “Good boy. I’m going to fuck you like you deserve.” Without preparation, Hux pushes forward, pushing the tip of his large penis inside of Kylo’s slicked hole. Kylo tensed up and hissed as he felt the large member push forth into his dripping hole. Hux moved slowly, but still decently fast, until his thighs were pressed against Kylo’s round butt.

Kylo gasped and held the sheets tightly, rocking himself gently, “Ah...mmmm...i-it feels...I’m so full…”

Hux told him, “You’re about to feel even better, you sweet little slut.” Hux began snapping his hips in and out in shallow, quick thrusts. Kylo’s groaned out, his voice a higher pitch than it typically was. He knew that it should be hurting him, but Kylo had never had sex before, and in his heat, his hormones were making it impossible to not enjoy the feeling of being fucked. Kylo never imagined that he would enjoy the feeling of submission as much as he was.

Kylo gasped out, “Ah~!! Hux-!” Hux wrapped one of his gloved hands around Kylo’s neglected cock. It felt so good that it was only mere moments before Kylo climaxed for the first time in his life. The surge of omega hormones in him during his climax were a rewarding experience that made him smile.

Of course, Hux had more stamina than Kylo, and wasn’t planning on letting the younger man off the hook without getting some of his own personal pleasure. Hux pulled out further and rocked the man under him with more force. The alpha inside of him wanted to fill the bratty omega before him to the brim with his knot. Hux used his other hand to grab Kylo by the hair and keep him in proper omega position. After several more minutes, Hux pulled out, confusing Kylo.

Hux day back on Kylo’s bed and said, “The omega in you has clearly never been trained. I think you need some discipline, Ren.” Hux opened his legs, where his thick, slicked cock was hanging. “Go on, suck it.” Kylo whined slightly, like a child. He wanted to be fucked longer, to cum over and over like most omegas gushed about to others.

Kylo slowly moved between Hux’s legs, whispering, “I’ve never…” His omega hormones had completely taken him over, just like Hux’s hormones had to him. They were no longer rivals in this sexual space, their inner classes wanted to breed and Hux’s inner alpha wanted to coddle Kylo’s inner omega.

Hux said with a slightly gentler tone, “I know. I’ll guide you.” Kylo leaned forward on all fours, closing his own cum-stained legs. Hux was very well-endowed, as alphas were supposed to be, but Kylo was still shocked that Hux was able to fit inside him at all. Kylo slowly opened his mouth and tried to take all of Hux in his mouth at once, but Hux stopped him before he could choke.

Hux asked, “Have you ever seen pornography, Ren?” Kylo blushes and shook his head. “You start slow. You can’t fit my whole cock in your mouth at once.” Kylo tried again, this time start with sucking on just the head. Hux groaned out and tossed his head back. Kylo went lower and bobbed harder, wanting to please the man. Hux held onto Kylo’s head and watched as Kylo’s red lips tried to please him.

Hux said after a moment, “That’s enough Ren. I’m going to breed and knot you. You want that?”

Kylo looked up, his inner omega desperate now, “Yes...yes Hux...I want it so badly.” It wasn’t more than a moment before Hux turned Kylo over and made love to him missionary-style. Kylo grabbed onto Hux, clawing at the flesh of his back as he felt the alpha’s knot swell inside of him. Hux kept pounding into Kylo’s hole, listening to how Kylo buckled under him. They both stopped moving and gasped as Hux’s knot popped and his cum finally began filling Kylo. It felt amazing, and both of them had entirely forgotten their feud in their regular lives.

Kylo leaned in and kissed the ginger haired general. It was a sign of affection that Kylo had never given anyone else. Hux returned it. The two remaining connected by Hux’s knot long into the night on the Starkiller base.  



End file.
